Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to an information push system and an information push method, and in particular to an information push system and an information push method for filtering push information corresponding to a plurality of signal transmitters according to a user setting.
Description of the Related Art
These days, due to the rapid development of the Internet, a function for providing real-time information to users has been produced to meet user requirements. However, given the large amount of information available, unnecessary advertisements may cause problems for users if it means that they cannot effectively get the information that they need. Thus, how to effectively filter push information and send the push information to users is a problem which needs to be solved immediately.